


Realization

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's POV. Thinking of Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

God I feel incredible! Not the Sound of fucking Music incredible but something pretty damn close. It’s cold as sin out but I barely feel it. I feel like I’m walking on clouds as I make my way down the street. 

This thing I have with Ian is out of control and I love every single fucking minute of it. It’s sneaky and secretive. It’s sexy and hot. It’s… everything I want. 

I focus on the sex part and how he fills me, if I focus on his cock and what he does with it I won’t admit what I’m really feeling. I won’t acknowledge that he is creeping into my heart. I sigh and take a drag of my cigarette. My hand runs through my dark hair and my chest constricts. 

No I’m not doing this. Focus on other parts, not that you might lo… whoa what was I just about to fucking say? I laugh out loud nervously, people edge away from me on the sidewalk and I want to say damn right you fucking move! I can be such a prick. 

I make it home and as I walk in the door I hear his voice. He is on the couch with my sister and they are doing homework. They spend a lot of time together. She knows he is gay but has no clue that he has been fucking me on a regular basis. And that’s just what I want, no one needs to know let alone my sister. I like that they are best friends though, it gives Ian more of a reason to be at the house. More of a reason to be around me. 

I burp loudly and say, “Douchebags,” before I walk into my room. I’m counting the seconds to see how long it takes him to come to me. 

I don’t have to wait long before I hear him open the door. He closes it behind him and we lock eyes. A slow smile forms on my face and I’m launching myself across the room and against him. 

My mouth on his neck, kissing my way up his ear and down again. His fingers dig into my skin at my waist as I work my way back down to the collar of his shirt. He is moaning low and so quiet I couldn’t hear it, but I feel it under my mouth. It makes me close my eyes as I grow hard against him. 

His hands are on my face, pulling me away from his neck. His eyes lock with mine and we are mere centimeters from each other. He looks like he is going to kiss me and I panic. I’m not ready for that. It’s not that I’m not ready. It’s that I’m scared. It’s so … intimate. 

I drop to my knees before his lips touch mine. My hands on his belt, unfastening his jeans with lightning quickness. He barely has time to gasp in a breath before my mouth is on him. I grasp the base of his cock with my hand and lick wetly around the head. His hands are wound in my hair and he’s staring at me. 

I’ve never given head before and I’m not quite sure what Ian likes. So I just do what I like and hope I drive him crazy with it. 

I suck the head into my mouth, my cheeks hollowing out. I do this over and over until his eyes close. I release him and lick down his cock to his balls and back again. His eyes are still closed when I engulf him in one full swoop. My nose buried in his delicious red hair as his cock hits the back of my throat. 

Ian’s eyes fly open incredulously and he grabs at me. He’s pulling my hair as I’m swallowing around him. His knees start to shake and I push him fully against the door so he doesn’t fall. 

“God … Mickey,” he pants breathlessly as I deep throat him over and over. I’m really starting to get the hang of it when suddenly he grabs me and pulls me up, his cock falling out of my mouth. 

He has my pants off and me pushed on the bed before I can blink. His cock is in me and he fucks me furiously, pounding me into the mattress. My eyes lose focus as he thrusts especially deep and starts coming. It triggers mine and I’m sticky with my own semen before I realize he hasn’t even touched me. 

He slaps my ass as he gets up and starts dressing. I smile and watch him as he winks at me and leaves the bedroom. I clean myself up and smile as I’m pulling my clothes back on.

I can hear Ian and Mandy talking in the living room and I head out. One look at Ian has my insides melting and I sit beside him, taking the controller from him. His leg touches mine and I’m happy. Truly happy for maybe the first time in my life. 

And terrified at the same time. Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and bookmarks. It is beyond appreciated!


End file.
